


[F4M] The Lonely Succubus

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Dark, F/M, Internal Monologue, Loneliness, Sex, Short, Sorrow, Succubus, Supernatural - Freeform, erotic noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: You are a succubus, and these are your thoughts. You can read and feel other humans, so your mind is a confusing stream between two consciousness, and your emotions are intermingled with another. Who are you truly?





	[F4M] The Lonely Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, you may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**Title: [F4M] The Lonely Succubus [erotic noir] [supernatural] [sex] [loneliness] [sorrow] [internal monologue] [dark] [succubus]**

**Story**... You see a man sitting at the corner of a bar, staring into his glass of whisky. He looks so out of place in the boisterous crowd. For a moment, your eyes meet and you sense his loneliness and desolation. You feel exactly the same.

**SCRIPT**  
=====

[ INNER THOUGHTS - SAD, LONELY TONE ]

  
Dear man.

All alone.

Adrift in a sea of strangers intoxicated with joy.

  
I feel... what you feel.

What you try to hide.

You cannot hide from me.

  
I feel... sad.

A quiet emptiness.

Voiceless in a sea of strangers with their god-awful babble.

  
Poor baby.

I know you.

I know thousands like you who have come before you.

Husbands and boyfriends.

Loners and extroverts.

All of you broken.

Pieces of your soul, like shattered glass, cutting through mine.

  
I see your thoughts.

I read your story.

Always different.

But always the same.

Is it your first time?

Welcome to the void.

  
Take my hand.

Let your clouded eyes see.

A whisper of a dream.

A glint of light in the suffocating darkness.

Perhaps...

Do you dare...?

What have you got to lose?

At the bottom of your bottomless pit.

Is it even possible?

Finding a kindred spirit.

Yes, dear mortal.

Our plane of existence converges.

Bound by the same hunger.

Come with me.

I want you.

  
A rundown, rented room.

In the middle of nobody-gives-a-shit.

This is where we belong.

No smiles, no words.

Just the fury of our senses come alive.

  
[ BREATHING HEAVIER, GETTING EXCITED ]

I feel what you feel.

The rush of blood coursing through my veins.

The thumping of my heart like a child’s percussion concert.

The smell of stale cigarettes and counterfeit perfume.

The stains on the ceiling.

The broken springs beneath.

The muted cacophony of a world passing by outside.

Time has no meaning.

Exiled in oblivion.

  
But darling, I see you.

Your beautiful face.

Your burning eyes inflamed with lust as you fervently lap at my cunt.

Consuming me.

Devouring me.

Oh, poor human.

It is not your fate to know.

That it is me who is devouring you.

  
[ GETTING MORE INTENSE, EXCITED UNTIL CLIMAX ]

I feel... agony.

Sweet agony.

The peak of arousal.

The mindless compulsion to fuck.

Yes.

Climb over me.

Trembling.

Stumbling.

Moaning.

Let go.

Unshackle the ravenous demons.

Give in to the frenzy.

  
Oh Sweet Satan!

Pin my knees to my chest.

Ravage my cunt in your feverish ecstasy of fucking.

Let our souls be bound.

Fucking me, fucking you, fucking me.

So reckless. So deep.

Manic, frantic, crazy, delirious fucking.

Please... deeper.

Wreck me with your rigid cock.

Make me cum as you cum.

Like the impact of a comet.

The end of times!

The day of judgement!

Yes!

Yes!

So much fucking yes! 

So much...

So much seed...

  
Mother of Hell...

  
[ SLOWER ]

... just like that.

The silvery moonlight seeps through the window. 

The cloud of lust is lifted.

Time ticks again.

Thoughts flow.

Reality returns.

  
I am... sorry.

Dear man.

I truly am.

I feel everything you feel.

And all I feel is... nothing.

Welcome to my void.

  
/scriptend

**Author's Note:**

> Personal note to you (not meant for audio)  
> ==========================  
> I know what it’s like to feel lonely sometimes and consumed by negative behaviour. But a better way I found is to sit my ass in a quiet place and just let my feelings flow into words, that form stories. The stories don’t matter; it’s the words I find joy in - how they roll off the tongue, how they sound off each other, even how they taste. It’s hard to explain. I know I’m weird. But if you’re feeling lonely, too, I hope this jumble of words can bring you the same measure of delight, even for a moment, that someone understands.


End file.
